


Потанцуем?

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему приводят разговоры у камина.<br/>Бета: Aviendha<br/>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потанцуем?

— Потанцуем? — предложил я, заикаясь.  
— А мы и так танцуем, — с серьезным видом ответил Шут.  
Робин Хобб «Миссия Шута»  
__________________________________________________________________________

Разговоры у камина были чудо как хороши. Тепло приятно обволакивало тело, а бренди согревало. Оно оказалось забористей, чем я предполагал.  
Шут сидел напротив, вертя в руках чашку. У меня было к нему так много вопросов! Но сегодня он не хотел ничего рассказывать. Только спрашивал обо всем, дотошно, словно Чейд, пытаясь вникнуть в самые незначительные детали. И я уступал ему, ведь мы с ним так долго не виделись.  
Но вот Шут встал, потянулся до хруста в суставах и предложил мне руку. Я ухватился за нее, подымаясь и чувствуя, как комната начинает кружиться перед глазами. Пошатнувшись, я крепче сжал его ладонь: ноги не держали. Шут хмыкнул и пробормотал, что бренди кое-кому крепко ударило в голову. В ответ я кивнул и предложил, заикаясь:  
— Давай потанцуем?  
— А мы и так танцуем, — с серьезным видом ответил Шут.  
И словно подтверждая свои слова, обнял меня, сильнее прижимая к себе.  
Он был холодным, как ящерица. Мне же было душно. Я уткнулся лицом ему в волосы, легкие и тонкие, словно золотая паутина. Шут был слишком противоречивым, но одно оставалось всегда неизменным: у него не было запаха. Ночной Волк считал это необычным, но признавал, что для охоты эта особенность подходит как нельзя лучше.  
Охотник, которого не может учуять жертва, любил повторять он, выслеживая очередного кролика.  
Отстранившись, я посмотрел на Шута. Он с интересом наблюдал за мной. Желтые глаза были безмятежны и непроницаемы, но на губах играла довольная улыбка.  
Он прошептал на выдохе что-то неразборчивое.  
— Что? — спросил я, склонившись, чтобы лучше слышать.  
Шут провел ладонью вверх по моей спине, чуть нажал на шею, заставляя меня наклониться. Я ощутил его дыхание на своих губах и невольно сглотнул.  
Он выжидал. Не отталкивал, но и не отпускал, просто продолжая обнимать. Было невыносимо жарко, а выпитое абрикосовое бренди кружило голову.  
Да, во всем было виновато бренди: и в том, что у меня кружилась голова, и в том, что трудно было стоять на ногах без поддержки друга, и в том, что Шута невыносимо хотелось поцеловать.  
Я не стал противиться желанию, а он не возражал.

***  
Шут был худым и жилистым, но достаточно сильным, чтобы дотащить меня до постели. В голове у меня по-прежнему шумело, но отнюдь не от выпитого бренди. Нужно было поблагодарить Шута за помощь и наконец-то разжать руки и отпустить его.  
Руки не разжимались. Наоборот: они цеплялись все сильнее, словно их пришили нитками к его рубашке. А отодрать можно было только с кожей и — Эда! — как же это больно!  
— Фитц, — позвал меня Шут. — Пора спать.  
Я серьезно кивнул и потянул его в кровать.  
— Ах! Ну, раз ты так настойчиво просишь…  
Он позволил втащить себя на кровать, но потом с легкостью высвободился и стал раздевать меня. Дразня, легко касался прохладными пальцами моего живота, груди, лица, пока снимал рубашку.  
Я обессиленно откинулся на подушку, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
Шут улыбался.  
Я зажмурился, искренне надеясь, что перед глазами перестанет двоиться. А когда вновь открыл их — лицо друга оказалось близко-близко.  
Шут часто и тяжело дышал.  
— Пора спать? — спросил я, ощущая себя последним дураком.  
— Мы еще не закончили наш танец, — прошептал он и поцеловал меня.  
Ему это нравилось. Ладони Шута скользили по моей коже так медленно, как только могли, а я пытался казаться спокойным. Меня не волновали его руки и тихий шепот над ухом. И совсем не хотелось стонать, выгибаться и вжиматься. И стаскивать с него одежду и опрокидывать на спину, нависать, целуя и лаская в ответ.  
Не хотелось.  
Но я это сделал.  
Или мне это только приснилось?  
Мы продолжили танцевать, и я не мог понять, от чего же сильнее кружилась голова?.. А она кружилась, взрывалась, как переспелая слива, становясь легкой и восхитительно-пустой.  
Шут смотрел своими кошачьими желтыми глазами и бесстыже скользил рукой вниз к моему паху. Я зажмурился, не в силах выносить этот взгляд.  
Слишком откровенно.  
Слишком понимающе.  
Слишком знакомо.  
— Хватит!  
— Тебе не нравится наш танец? — насмешливо поинтересовался Шут, размеренно двигая рукой вверх-вниз.  
Конечно, не нравится. Совсем. Ни капли.  
Но — Эда! — не смей останавливаться!  
Я со стоном выгнулся, чувствуя, как спадает напряжение и возникает взамен ощущение свободы и счастья. А после лежал, прижимаясь к прохладному телу.  
Голова больше не кружилась.

***  
Утром я проснулся от холода. Одеяло было на полу, а из открытой двери сквозило. Шут привычно сидел в моем кресле и читал свиток. Мне стало невыносимо стыдно за вчерашнее. Нужно было что-то сделать или хотя бы извиниться.  
— Шут, — хрипло позвал я его.  
Он посмотрел на меня, приветливо улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Тебе нельзя так много пить. Вчера мне пришлось самому тащить тебя в кровать — ты так и уснул за столом.  
— Вчера?  
— Вчера, — подтвердил он. — Чай приготовить?  
— Да… пожалуйста.  
Он отложил свиток, встал и потянулся до хруста в суставах.  
Я рассеянно моргнул, совершенно сбитый с толку.  
Ночной Волк, мы ведь вчера с Шутом… танцевали?  
Вы и сейчас танцуете.


End file.
